


Light in the Dark

by Soowshie



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Child Abuse, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Protective Akabane Karma, Protective Class 3-E (Assassination Classroom), Protectiveness, Shiota Hiromi's Terrible Parenting, Shiota Nagisa Needs a Hug, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27446308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soowshie/pseuds/Soowshie
Summary: Nagisa had been a subject of Hiromi's abuse for as long as he could remember. He was her doll, her sweet little girl. For the longest time he had dealt with it alone, keeping his home life a tight secret from everyone he knew.However, all his secrets become revealed after one horrible night, leading to what Nagisa never thought he would ever truly experience.Love and warmth.ORHiromi is an asshole, and all of 3E have something to say about it.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 223





	Light in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Er... hi. Let's just ignore the fact that I'm also writing compromised and I probably shouldn't be writing two fics at once, but this idea has been in my head forever so here we are. I needed a short break from compromised anyways, cuz I've been struggling to write the next chapter. Anyways, enjoy this random ass fic that will probably end up being longer than what I have planned c;

“I got seven.”

“Huh, seven? I got forty-two!” 

“...I got ten thousand and fifty three.” Nagisa murmured out awkwardly, looking at the large number presented on his math homework. 

“Wh- how?!” Terasaka asked incredulously, looking at Nagisa with a bewildered expression from behind his screen. Nagisa shrugged, scratching out the answer he had written down with an eraser.

Nagisa was sitting in his small room at home, settled on his bed with his laptop sitting by his crossed legs. In his lap sat his maths homework that he was only halfway through completing. At some point throughout the night, Maehara had texted the class group chat, suggesting they all get into a call together to help each-other with homework. 

He listened mindlessly as they argued over answers, his eyes glancing over at the window to watch as the sun slowly sunk beneath the horizon, stars already beginning to dot the sky. 

Looking back down at his laptop where his classmates' faces were scattered along the screen, he could’ve sworn Okajima was crying as he received verbal abuse from Kataoka. “What answer did you get for question nine, Nagisa?” Karma asked, his bored expression boring into his. 

Nagisa hummed as his eyes scanned his paper, looking for the answer he had written down. “I only got halfway through it. Did you finish-” 

“NAGISA!”  He stiffened, glancing towards his door when he heard his name being shouted from down the hall.“Was that your mum?” Sugino asked, having heard the call from his side of the call. 

“Uh, yeah. I’ll be back.” 

Taking his homework off his lap, he got up and left the room. 

Only he forgot to mute his himself. 

Leaving the door half open, he made his way down the hall to where he found his mother standing behind the kitchen bench, chopping up some vegetables. She was already watching him as he entered. Half ready and ready food was scattered over the table and kitchen. 

“Yes, mother?” He asked as he walked in, hoping he didn’t take too long. 

He shifted uncomfortably on his feet when he was unable to decipher what her emotions were. Was she angry? Was she expecting something from him? He had no clue. 

A small frown graced her lips, her eyes boring into Nagisa’s. “Why do you tie your hair up like that? It looks so much better down.” She muttered in distaste, walking over to him. She grasped at the hair ties holding his hair up in his typical pigtails, before pulling them out, causing his hair to cascade over his shoulders like a blue fountain. 

She smiled softly, but Nagisa could feel the malice hidden behind her smile. “There, that’s better.” 

Nagisa hid the discomfort he felt behind a carefully practised smile, tuning out her typical rants regarding how she wished he was born a girl, and how he looked so much better in feminine clothing. 

“Anyways.” She looked down at Nagisa. “I hope you haven’t forgotten the guests that are coming over tonight?”  He felt a spike of dread stab him in the gut. 

“I bought you the perfect dress for you to wear. I’m sure your looks will impress our guests!” 

His lips tugged into a discontent frown, his eyes casting to the ground. He wasn’t exactly sure what spurred him to speak out, or why he thought this time would be any different, but he should have known better. 

“Mum…could I maybe not wear a dress?” 

It was silent. 

Then he was sent sprawling to the floor, his eyes widening in shock when her hand connected to his cheek, slapping him to the ground. His arm nicked the edge of the bench where a glass of water was settled, it sent flying to the floor along with him. 

For a moment he sat there, before slowly lifting his hand shakily to his cheek. He glanced up at his mum. She was glowering down at him, her eyebrows furrowed. “You will wear what I tell you to! Why do you always do this?! I buy you this expensive clothing and you disregard that I bought it with MY money and you just expect to wear something else?” 

She took in a deep breath, trying to regain her breathing after screaming at him. “You will wear that dress. Do I make myself clear?”  He cast his eyes downward, noticing the water that had spilt all over the floor along with the glass. “Y-yes, mother.” 

Her fake smile returned to her face. “Clean this mess up, alright dear? I’ll go get the dress for you, the guests should be here soon.”

Nagisa didn’t reply as she walked off towards her room, leaving him on the ground.

With a soft sigh, he slowly lifted himself, inspecting the glass strewn about the floor. Grabbing a dustpan, he wiped up the glass spilled on the floor, being careful not to cut himself on it. Discarding the glass in the bin, he wiped up the water until the floor was dry. 

Making his way back to his room, his hand involuntarily lifted to his still stinging cheek, willing away tears that threatened to fall down his face. Entering to his room, he closed his door behind him, frowning when he heard voices coming from his laptop.  _ Oh yeah, I was on a call with the class.  _

He went back over to his laptop, grabbing it so his face was now present on screen. 

“Nagisa, you’re back!” Kurahashi exclaimed. Nagisa went to unmute himself, only to quickly realise he was never muted in the first place. He stiffened slightly, praying to any God above that the class hadn’t heard anything. 

“Oi, what was that sound coming from your screen, Nagisa?” Karma asked nonchalantly.  _ Or not.  _

“Yeah- was that your mum?” Nakamura asked, seemingly concerned. 

Nagisa mustered up a fake smile. “Oh, don’t worry about it, she was just a bit stressed.” 

“I thought I heard something hit the floor- like glass.”

“It sounded louder than that.” 

“Yeah- she seemed to be yelling really loud?” 

“R-really, it’s nothing, don’t worry guys!” He tried reassuring them, hoping he didn’t come off as too desperate. 

“Everyone’s parents are a bit...unique.” Kimura murmured, sighing lightly. “Unique is an understatement.” Takebayashi sighed.

“Anyways. I uh, have to go now, so I’ll see you all at school tomorrow.” Nagisa cut in, wary of the fact that his mum would come into his room soon.

They seemed surprised that he was leaving. “Wait- why do you have to go so soon?” Kayano asked, seemingly upset. Nagisa scratched his neck, “my mum wants me to get to sleep early.”

Kimura scoffed, “it’s only eight! I feel bad for you, man.” 

He shrugged. “I’ll see you guys tomorrow, then.” 

“Alright. See ya.” Yoshida said. Everyone else said their goodbyes, waving at him from behind their screens. Leaving the call, he stared for a long moment at his now pitch black laptop screen. He already missed his classmates, wishing that he could have stayed on the call with them a bit longer.  Meanwhile, the others were still confused. “That was definitely his mum yelling just now, right?” Okano asked warily after Nagisa had left the class chat. 

Hazama looked uncomfortable, along with the rest of the class. “Did anyone understand what she was saying? It was like, complete gibberish.” Kayano replied. 

Hazama hummed in thought. “Something about wearing clothes or something.” 

“Maybe Nagisa accidentally trashed some of his clothes and she was mad?” 

“Are we forgetting the massive crash beforehand?” 

“Yeah, and did anyone else notice the mark on Nagisa’s face?” 

“I don’t know, I wasn’t really paying attention, this question has me really confused.” 

“Which question are you up to?” 

“Eight.” 

“Oh, I got the answer for that.” 

“Really? Give it to me.” 

“Do it yourself!”  The conversation slowly drifted away from Nagisa, the group who was still on the call returning to their homework. 

Nagisa sighed, slowly closing his laptop screen shut. Hearing his door open, he glanced to his left to see his mum standing in the doorway holding a  _ dress.  _ He frowned in discomfort, trying not to make eye contact with his mum as she entered his room with an overly large smile on her face. 

“Isn’t it beautiful, Nagisa?” She asked, putting the dress over his frame. It was blue, a similar shade to his hair and went past his knees. The skirt part was frilly and thick, and the top looked tight, short sleeves puffy. A white and tight looking lace framed the stomach of the dress, flowing to the ground.

He didn’t reply.  Her stern look penetrated through his defenses, making him stiffen. “It’s beautiful, right, Nagisa?” 

“Y-yes mother…” He murmured, his eyes downcast, staring at the floor. 

Shoving the dress in his arms, she also presented a pair of shoes. They were simple enough, and reminded him of white ballet shoes, only with more of a heel on them. “I’d like you to wear these shoes as well.” 

Nagisa simply nodded.

“Good. Now, the guests will be over soon, so get dressed quickly. I expect you to be on your best behaviour tonight.” 

“Yes mother.” He replied numbly.

With that, she swiftly left the room, leaving the dress and shoes in his arms. He hated how common of an occurrence this was for him. The amount of times she’s invited strangers over to their house and has made Nagisa get dressed up is ridiculous. She never tells him why she invited them over, or why he had to be there for it. He was  _ sick  _ of it.

Swallowing down the bile that had risen in his throat, he began to undress from his school uniform. He stared down at the dress now gathered in his arms. Gulping, he slowly slipped it on, shivering in discomfort at the itchy material. 

Stopping in front of the mirror, he observed himself, his face losing colour the longer he looked. He hated how much he looked like a girl. He always has. 

_ I hate this, I hate this, I hate this- _

There was a knock on the front door. 

“Nagisa darling, can you please get the door!” His mother yelled from the bathroom, where she was presumably putting makeup on. 

_ I knew I should’ve tried staying the night at Karmas.  _

Hurriedly slipping the shoes onto his feet,  _ god these shoes are uncomfortable,  _ he made his way with hesitant footsteps to the door, his long blue hair billowing around his shoulders. Opening the door, he was met with two people. An older looking man, who wore a dark blue suit, his light brown hair combed back. Just behind him was a boy who seemed to be around Nagisa’s age, wearing a black button up shirt and a nice pair of blue pants. 

He couldn’t help but feel jealous.  _ Why is he allowed to wear nice clothing?  _

A pair of slender hands landed on his shoulders, a sickly sweet voice following soon after. “Ah, welcome, you must be Kiyota and Yoshino?” 

The older man stuck out his hand, “Hiromi and Nagisa, correct? Nice to meet you.” 

Hiromi shook his hand, a delighted smile on her face. She stepped back, pulling Nagisa with her. “Come inside.” 

The pair made their way into the house. The boy, who he now knew was Kiyota, seemed to look at him with almost judgemental eyes. Until he smirked at him. Nagisa cringed uncomfortably, watching him follow his father into the house. 

He had a bad feeling about him. 

Soon the group of four were seated at their dining table. Nagisa and Hiromi sat across from Kiyota and Yoshino, a mountain of food laid out before them.  “I must say, you look beautiful Hiromi.” The father complimented, looking at Hiromi who was wearing a dress that was slightly revealing. She smiled softly, “you look good as well.” 

Nagisa sat next to her stiffly, his shoulders hunched up, trying to make himself look as small as possible. 

_ Why are these people even here? What is mother trying to do this time? _

Glancing up, he shifted back uncomfortably when he noticed the boy, Kiyota, staring at him from where he sat in front of him. “How old are you, Nagisa?”  Nagisa blanched.  _ That’s an awfully straight-forward question.  _

“Fourteen.” He replied shortly. The boy grinned, “I’m fifteen.” Nagisa shuffled uncomfortably.  _ I hate small talk. This is weird.  _ Hiromi and Yoshino were merrily chatting away, until Hiromi turned to Nagisa. “My little girl here goes to Kunugigaoka Junior High School.” Her hand landed on his shoulder.  _ I’m not a girl.  _

Yoshino looked impressed, “oh my, that’s quite a prestigious school! I’m sure you’re very proud of your daughter.” 

A dark look crossed over her face.  With a hurried smile she covered the feeling of disgust and disappointment, her shaking hands returning to her lap. “Of course.” 

“I would have loved it if Kiyota could’ve gone to such a nice school but it was hard to get any schools to accept him.” 

Kiyota clicked his tongue, his hands crossing over his chest. Hiromi tilted her head, “why is that?” 

“He has a bit of a bad temper-” 

“You don’t have to tell them my life story, dad.” Kiyota cut in, shooting his dad a displeased glare. Turning, his dad looked at him with a slight lost expression, as if he didn’t know how to handle his own son. “I-i know, sorry.” 

Nagisa was very tempted to just get up and leave. The atmosphere was awkward and  _ tense _ . He hated it. 

Hiromi broke the awkward silence, “let’s eat, shall we?” 

For a while the four of them sat and ate the meal Hiromi had prepared, idly talking to each-other over their mouthfuls of food. Nagisa mostly kept silent, only speaking when he was spoken to. He had been counting the seconds, hoping,  _ praying  _ that this whole thing would end soon.

He tried not to make eye contact with Kiyota, considering the boy kept staring at him every few minutes. He just wanted these two strangers to leave his house so he could get back to his friends. Although, his mother would probably force him to go to sleep after they left. 

Figures. 

After what could have been hours, Yoshino finally decided to call for the end of the night. “This has been really nice, however it’s beginning to get late so my son and I should be heading out soon.” Yoshino said, placing his utensils on his plate. Hiromi smiled warmly at them, “of course. However, I had some things I wanted to talk to you about before you both left.” 

Yoshino seemed intrigued, “sure, what is it?” 

“How about those two go to Nagisa’s room so we can chat privately?” 

_ Eh?  _

“Of course.” 

_ Wait, wait, wait, I didn’t agree to this- _

“We won’t be long here. Nagisa, show him to your room.” Hiromi ordered, giving him the ‘listen to me or I’ll hurt you’ look. Nagisa stared at her with an incredulous expression, but he knew he didn’t have a fighting chance considering the look she was giving him. Stiffly sitting up, he pushed his chair back in. Turning, he walked off towards his room, not bothering to check if Kiyota was following him. 

Shuffling into his room, he heard the door close behind him as he entered. Turning, he saw Kiyota leaning on the door. He looked around with a bored expression. “Pretty boring room you’ve got here. I’d expect it to be all girly.” 

Nagisa didn’t reply, awkwardly shifting from one foot to the other from where he stood by his bed. Kiyota looked at him. “Why’re you so quiet?” 

He looked up at the tall boy, “sorry.” He replied shortly. Kiyota clicked his tongue, leaning against the door. “Whatever.”  For a long while it was silent, the two not exactly acknowledging each-other. 

“This whole set-up is weird.”  Nagisa glanced up, “what do you mean?” 

“I mean my dad is married and he’s forcing me out on some weird double date shit with two strangers.”  Nagisa frowned uncomfortably, “he’s married?” 

“Tsk, my mum’s barely home anyways so it doesn’t make a damn difference.” He looked at Nagisa curiously, “are your parents divorced or something?” 

He nodded. 

“Figures.” 

It went silent again. Nagisa decided to sit down on his bed, glancing at his phone from beside him. Picking it up to distract himself, he took note of the class group-chat. He felt a small spark of comfort just seeing the names of his classmates, his heart yearning to be with them rather than where he was now.  He went to click open the group-chat, only to flinch back when he felt a hand on his leg. Looking up, he saw Kiyota looking down at him with an…unsettling expression. 

“Say, don’t you think it’s odd my dad decided to bring me along?” He asked him, his hand still settled on his leg. 

“I-i don’t know…” Nagisa replied uncertainly, shuffling back in discomfort. 

The boy only shifted closer, a lot closer than what Nagisa felt comfortable with. “We’re all alone, y’know. You don’t have to keep acting so shy.” 

_ I am marking this as one of the worst nights ever.  _

“Wait-” 

Kiyota shifted himself onto the bed, trapping Nagisa against the wall. “Come on, we’re all alone.” 

_ No, no, no, my god, what the hell, no- _

Kiyota began to lean forward, but Nagisa reacted quickly and shoved him off, pulling himself away from the boy. “What are you doing?!” He asked, pulling himself away from the boy who was now on his bed. 

The boy frowned unhappily, “what’s wrong with you?” 

“What’s wrong with me?” He asked incredulously. He breathed out through his nose, “I’m not into you, Kiyota.” 

The boy scoffed. “What’s your point? I didn’t come here to eat some trash food with strangers.” That unsettling smile returned to his face. “Besides, it’s just the two of us, I don’t see what the big deal is.”  He began to move towards him again. Nagisa held up his arms, frowning angrily. “I’m not a girl!” 

Kiyota stared at him. 

He blinked. 

“Of course you are.” 

Nagisa shook his head feverishly, anger boiling in his gut. “I’m a boy- I was born a boy.” 

Kiyota only looked more confused. “Why the hell are you wearing a dress then?” 

“M-my mum… She makes me wear them.” 

He looked very unconvinced. “Sure, sure. You’re not making up stupid lies, are you?” 

“I’m not!” 

“Then let me see.” 

“Huh?” 

“Let me see that you’re actually a boy, then.” 

Wait.  _ Wait.  _

The next moment was a blur. Kiyota had practically ran at him, an insane smirk covering his face. Instantly going on the defence, Nagisa managed to catch the boy by surprise by skidding behind him, kicking him to the floor to stop him from touching him. 

“Agh!” 

His face smashed into the ground, harder than what Nagisa had initially anticipated. Quickly deciding he didn’t want to be in the same room with the boy any longer, Nagisa swiftly turned, leaving the room to get away from him. He walked back into the kitchen where Hiromi and Yoshino were still speaking. Hearing someone enter the kitchen, Hiromi’s flipped around, her face turning dark when she saw Nagisa walk in. 

“Darling, I thought I told you to wait in your room?” 

Nagisa furrowed his eyebrows in discomfort, “Kiyota tried to-” he paused. “He was being inappropriate.” He settled on. 

Yoshino looked slightly concerned. “Inappropriate? How so-”

“NAGISA YOU LITTLE SHIT!” 

Kiyota abruptly emerged from his room, his nose covered in blood. Both parents gasped, looking at the blood covered boy. “Kiyota- what on earth happened?” Yoshino asked, walking over to his son with his hands raised in concern.  “You’re daughter is insane!” Kiyota snapped, looking pointedly at Hiromi. She turned her gaze to him. She looked  _ furious _ . Beyond furious, even. 

He instantly knew he had messed up. 

“I’m terribly sorry. I’ll go have a word with her now.” 

Walking towards Nagisa, she harshly grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him back to his room. Slamming the door shut behind them, he barely got a moment to react before she had slapped him on the face. “WHEN THE HELL DID I RAISE SUCH AN INSOLENT CHILD? WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE TO HURT OUR GUEST?”

Nagisa felt his defences rise, an ugly emotion forming in his stomach. Anger sparked, directed right at his mother. “He tried attacking me!” He shouted, trying to ignore the pain blooming once again on his cheek. Only he regretted what he said instantly. 

She grabbed a large fistful of his hair, pulling on his head so they made eye-contact. “Don’t you  _ dare  _ talk back to me. I want you to go out there and apologise for what you did.” 

“But, mother-” 

She slammed his head against the wall.  _ Hard.  _ He felt the world spin around him, her angry words barely being registered in his head as he tried to get a hold of his vision.  One moment he was in his room, next he was back out in the kitchen, his vision and thoughts wavering dangerously from the hit. For a moment he contemplated being stubborn and standing his ground, but a sharp pinch on his arm had him bowing, his head spinning dangerously as he leaned down. 

He felt dead inside. This whole situation was ridiculous. He didn’t want to be here. 

Biting his tongue to distract himself from the pain still pounding in his head, he forced out what he hoped seemed like a sincere apology. 

“I’m sorry.” 

He was pinched again, causing him to flinch in discomfort. 

“For acting out. I am terribly sorry.” 

Kiyota clicked his tongue again, “damn bitch.” Nagisa had to suppress his bloodlust, looking away from Kiyota so he couldn’t see his cold glare as he raised himself from the bow.  Hiromi still seemed displeased. “That’s no way to apologise, darling.” 

_ What? _

Yoshino looked at Nagisa with an expression he could only describe as disappointment. He looked at the others, who shared similar expressions.  _ Why am I being painted as the villain here?  _

“I said sorry.” He murmured, being wary of his choice of words.  Hiromi glared down at him. “I want you to mean it.” 

_ How the hell am I supposed to mean it? I didn’t do anything wrong! _

“Bullshit, you fucking smashed my face into the ground!” 

_ Huh? Did I say that out loud?  _

“Kiyota- language, please!” 

Hiromi rounded on Nagisa, “you  _ what?” _

He raised his arms defensively, “it was in self defence!”

It’s like Nagisa never learns. Like he forgets how his mother acts and how she treats him. In his defence, this whole situation was absurd. Like,  _ really  _ absurd. The fact that his own mother was taking the side of some kid she barely even knew over her own  _ son  _ was confusing as hell to him. 

And yet, here he was, now being beaten in front of their two guests by his own mother. No matter how many times this happens, it always seems to be worse the next. He doesn’t understand. What did he do wrong? Is he simply just not good enough? It’s not his fault he wasn’t born a girl!  A foot slammed into his ribs, and he only curled in tighter at the pain it elicited.  _ She’s being more brutal than usual.  _

He could heard voices shouting at each-other, hands grappling aggressively at his shoulders, feet shoving themselves into his body, clothes being torn, shouting, shouting, shouting- 

_ I need to get out, get out, out, outoutout- _

He was running on pure instinct now. As far as he was concerned, he stays here and gets beaten or he gets up and runs. 

He took option two. 

His vision was blurred and unfocused, and he could feel the aching of his body and the bruises already blossoming on his skin. Despite the pain and discomfort, he mustered up any energy he had left and jumped to his feet, pushing whoever was in front of him out of the way.  Ignoring the screams of multiple voices behind him, he ran for the door. 

Pulling it open, he sprinted outside, his feet carrying him away from the place he called home. His vision was blurry,  _ why is my vision blurry? _

He was crying.  _ Weak, weak, weak- _

His legs took him down long, dark streets, his ripped blue dress flowing behind him like a flower blowing in the wind. It was only after a few minutes of running that he began to feel the pain, his adrenaline slowly draining away. At some point his shoes had fallen off his feet, leaving him running in bare feet through concrete and then grass. 

He kept running.

A long piece of white cloth attached to his dress caught under his foot, causing him to abruptly trip and fall harshly to the ground. He landed in the grass, his face planting on the floor.  He didn’t move. He just lay there, his breathing harsh and erratic as he tried to regain control of his senses. His mind still hadn’t caught up to the events that had transpired. He ran away from home. He had  _ ran away from home.  _ How could he be so stupid? 

His hands grappled at his hair, tightening into fists as he tried to will away the tears that kept threatening to pour from his eyes. He bit his tongue in an attempt to stem the tears, his hands digging further into his hair to stop himself. 

After what could have been minutes or even hours, he very slowly lifted himself up until he was in a sitting position, his eyebrows pinched in discomfort when he felt his skin pull uncomfortably. He blinked away the tears clinging to the corner of his eyes.  It didn’t take him long to notice he had somehow climbed at least halfway up the mountain to his class.  _ Had I automatically gone here without thinking?  _

He wasn’t all that surprised, considering it was one of the only places he felt safe and accepted in.  _ I wonder if they’d accept me like this…  _

The cold air seemed to wrap around him like a thin blanket, wracking his body with chills. If he didn’t move out of the cold air, he was going to get sick. 

Looking around, he observed the area he had fallen in. It was almost pitch dark outside, but luckily Nagisa knew this mountain like the back of his hand. His eyes landed on the outline of a tall dark tree off to his left, that just sat off the main path the class normally climbs up. Slowly, he practically crawled himself over to the tree.

There, nestled at the bottom of the tree was a hole. From experience, Nagisa knew if he wiggled enough he could squish himself inside. It would have to do for now, he wasn’t sure if he had the energy to climb to his class. 

His entire body was aching badly. 

Was Koro-sensei up at the class right now? That made him pause, just as he reached the edge of the tree. Seeing Koro-sensei right now would be...nice. He was pretty certain his unique teacher wouldn’t judge him, and could even provide him with warmth and comfort. 

He looked up, but the mountain just seemed to stretch on forever.  _ There’s no way I’d make it all the way up the mountain… _

With a sad and disappointed frown, he turned back to the tree. Squeezing himself into the small hole, he curled up, his back facing the outside world as he nestled himself into a small ball so he could fit. He gripped his hands tightly to reduce the shaking, but he still felt  _ terrified.  _

After a while, his body slowly began to shut down, exhaustion taking over him as he got tired. He was by no means comfortable, and the cold air still managed to hit him from his cover, but he had no energy left to do something about it.  He just wanted to sleep. So he could escape the pain he was feeling both mentally and physically, even if just for a little bit. 

His eyes drifted shut and it didn’t take long until he had fallen into a restless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Bammm. idk when the next chapter will be out cuz school just recently went back so ive been rlly busy. holidays is in like, 3 weeks doe so ill have more time to update then. anyhow I hope u liked dis. peace out.


End file.
